Letters to Kim Taehyung
by HeyBee
Summary: Kim Taehyung, seorang flower boy dengan pengemar yang tidak sedikit. Ia sudah biasa mendapatkan pernyataan cinta –baik secara langsung maupun melalui pesan tertulis. Namun kali ini berbeda. Seseorang mengiriminya surat secara konsisten setiap hari. Siapakah ia? Orang yang ia kenal? Sunbaenya? Hoobaenya? Stalker? V/Taehyung x BTS member. BTS fanfiction. DLDR! Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Kim Taehyung**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x ?**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **PS**. Cerita ini **terinspirasi** oleh fanfiction milik author **jiraecha** di wattpad. Memang agak mirip, terutama di bagian awal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat ini berbeda. Kalau ada memang ada yang nggak suka/nggak berkenan bakalan kuhapus segera. :)

.

.

.

 _04.23.2015_

 _Hello, Kim Taehyung._

 _Umm perkenalkan, salah seorang fansmu di sini._

 _Kau mungkin telah berkali-kali mendapatkan pengakuan seperti ini. *Kuharap kau tidak bosan. Lol* Namun, maukah kau mendengarnya satu dariku? Xixixi_

 _Saranghae._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.24.2015_

 _Hello, Taehyung._

 _Apakah kau membaca surat yang kuberikan kemarin? Kuharap kau membacanya TwT_

 _Ah, kita berpapasan di koridor pagi tadi. Dan kau sedang tersenyum, kyaaaa!_

 _Mianhamnida, jiwa fanboyku selalu bangkit saat melihat senyummu. Ku harap kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, Taehyung._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.25.2015_

 _Pagi, Taehyung._

 _Aku memberikan surat ini di pagi hari. Uh, senyumanmu kemarin benar-benar penyemangatku! kekekeke_

 _Ah, ya. Ku dengar kelasmu akan mendapat quiz kalkulus siang nanti. Sudahkah kau belajar, Taehyungie? Good luck for today! .*Bolehkah ku panggil kau seperti itu? XD*_

 _Ps. Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu belajar, namun aku sama bodohnya dengan keledai jika berhadapan dengan kalkulus XC_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.26.2015_

 _Omo, omo. Kau benar-benar membaca suratku? Apakah aku menakutimu? Apakah kau merasa tidak nyaman?_

 _Mianhamnida, jeongmal mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara langsung padamu, tapi aku terlalu malu XC XC_

 _Should i stop this? TwT_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dapat surat lagi, Tae?" Jimin melongokkan kepala ke loker yang berada tepat di sebelah loker miliknya.

"Begitulah."

"Dari orang sama? Woah, _daebak_." Jimin berdecak kagum. Ia lalu menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Jadi, sudah berapa hari? Satu, dua, eung? Empat?" Jimin melotot ke arah sahabatnya.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menutup lokernya setelah meletakkan beberapa barang dan menguncinya. Ia mengamati lokernya sejenak dan baru menyadari ada celah kecil di bagian bawah. _'Pantas saja suratnya bisa ada di dalam lokerku.'_ Batin Taehyung.

Jimin merebut surat yang ada di tangan Taehyung dan membacanya. "Kau bilang ia tahu jadwalmu kemarin bukan? Hari ini dia bilang ia mengetahui kau membaca surat-suratnya. Ugh, dia seperti _stalker_." Jimin bergidik.

Taehyung hanya terdiam dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lokernya _–dan Jimin yang masih sibuk termagu–._ Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya ini, ekspresinya nyaris tak terbaca oleh Jimin.

"Aish, Park Jimin. Kau mau pulang apa tidak?" Taehyung meneriaki Jimin yang masih termagu menatap surat di tangannya.

Jimin tersentak kaget. "Nde, nde. Ya, tidak usah berteriak begitu. Kau kira kita sedang berada di hutan, hah?" ujar Jimin kesal lalu bergegas menyusul Taehyung.

"Kau lama."

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran."

"Aku sudah kelaparan."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Yah, Park." Taehyung mendengus lalu meninju bahu Jimin main-main.

Jimin terkekeh lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Hey karena kau punya seorang fans sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku? Kedai ramen yang biasa?"

Taehyung tertawa lalu mendorong bahu Jimin menjauh. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dirayakan, bodoh."

Jimin masih terkekeh dan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan. Pantat seksinya hampir jatuh mencium tanah, namun seseorang menangkap bahunya.

"Ups." Jimin berbalik. "Ah, _mianhae. Mianhae_." Jimin meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Dan, um. _Gomawo_? Karena kau telah menahan tubuhku." Jimin menyengir menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Eoh. _Gwenchana._ Lain kali hati-hati." Hoseok – _orang yang menahan Jimin tadi_ – balas tersenyum.

"Eum _jeongmal gomawoyo_ , Hoseok _hyung_." Jimin menatap Hoseok penuh syukur. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan jam segini?" tanya Jimin basa-basi.

"Aku ehm, ada urusan sedikit." Hoseok menatap kedua _hoobaen_ ya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Mata Jimin memicing melihat tingkah Hoseok, membuat _sunbae_ nya di klub dance itu jadi salah tingkah. "Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Aku duluan, okay." Hoseok melirik arloji di tangannya lalu terburu-buru melangkah.

Jimin dan Taehyung menundukkan sekilas kepalanya lalu menatap Hoseok yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru pulang.

"Mencurigakan." Ucap Jimin. "Benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Huh?" Taehyung menatap Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Hoseok _hyung,_ Tae. Dia baru pulang jam segini, dan kelihatannya dia agak panik waktu kutanyai tadi." Jawab Jimin sambil memasang muka serius. "Apa yang ia lakukan sebelum bertemu kita tadi?"

Taehyung menoyor kepala Jimin pelan, membuat pemiliknya mengumpat-umpat sambil memasang muka kesal. "Sok tahu. Jangan berpikiran buruk, kita juga baru pulang jam segini."

"Bagaimana pun kau ini lebih muda dariku, alien kurang ajar." Jimin mendengus lalu menoyor balik kepala Taehyung. "Lagipula kita baru pulang karena ada remidial kalkulus, dan kita tidak mencurigakan."

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah. Mau pulang tidak? Palli palli, aku sudah lapar." Kata Taehyung sambil menarik _–menyeret_ tangan Jimin untuk mempercepat jalannya.

"Iya, iya kakek cerewet. Duh tidak usah menarikku dengan brutal begini." Omel Jimin sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Taehyung. Walaupun ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taehyung, kedua kaki Taehyung tumbuh _sedikit_ lebih panjang dari miliknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _04.27.2015_

 _Hello again, Kim Taehyung._

 _Bagimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak kah?_

 _Btw, pagi ini aku mendengarkan lagu Butterfly - BTS. Lagunya sangat bagus tapi rasanya aku ingin menangis ketika mendengarnya. TwT_

 _Mau mendengarnya bersama? XD_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.28.105_

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Will you promise me?_

 _I'm afraid if i touch you, you'll fly away and shatter_

 _I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I'm afraid._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.29.2015_

 _Aku minta maaf atas suratku kemarin. Liriknya benar-benar stuck di otakku. Dan aku selalu memikirkanmu ketika aku mengingatnya._

 _Apakah aku menakutimu?_ _:(_

 _-your secret admirer_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters to Kim Taehyung**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x ...**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **PS**. Cerita ini **terinspirasi** oleh fanfiction milik author **jiraecha** di wattpad. Memang agak mirip, terutama di bagian awal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat ini berbeda. Kalau ada memang ada yang nggak suka/nggak berkenan bakalan kuhapus segera. (y)

.

.

.

 _Prev chapter_

 _04.28.105_

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Will you promise me?_

 _I'm afraid if i touch you, you'll fly away and shatter_

 _I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I'm afraid._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _04.29.2015_

 _Aku minta maaf atas suratku kemarin. Liriknya benar-benar stuck di otakku. Dan aku selalu memikirkanmu ketika aku mengingatnya._

 _Apakah aku menakutimu?_ _L_

 _-your secret admirer_

.

.

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _04.30.2015_

 _Hey, Taehyung._

 _Selamat hari Kamis! Uh, ku dengar kau gagal di quiz kalkulusmu. Kau dapat remedial eh, kemarin?_

 _Jangan khawatir, kau pasti berhasil lulus kali ini! Aku selalu mendukungmu, AlienTae ^^_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.01.2015_

 _Selamat datang bulan Mei~_

 _Setelah kuhitung-hitung, sudah lebih dari seminggu aku mengirimmu surat setiap hari. Wow, wow, kekekekeke. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya XD_

 _Ah ya, aku melihatmu kemarin di ruang klub dance. Apakah kau akan mulai mengikuti klub dance? Woah daebak! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu menari, Taehyungie!^^_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.02.2015_

 _Hai, Kim Taehyung!_

 _OMO OMO kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Kau terlihat begitu tampan! Hei siapa yang memberimu saran untuk membuat highlight di ponimu? Aku akan memberinya seribu ucapan terima kasih! Itu benar-benar cocok untukmu! Kyaaa, saranghae! Saranghae!_

 _Astaga, astaga. Aku mulai fanboying lagi. Maafkan aku!_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.03.2015_

 _Hai, Kim Taehyung!_

 _Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Namun bagiku, tak ada yang lebih cerah dan hangat selain senyumanmu._

 _You're my sun, one and only in this world._

 _*Ups, apakah aku terdengar cheesy?*_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.04.2015_

 _HEI KAU BENAR-BENAR MASUK KE KLUB DANCE?_

 _ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIP %$?!_

 _Btw, bagaimana kau melewatkan weekendmu?_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.05.2015_

 _Hello, hello._

 _Kau tahu? Hari ini tanggalnya cantik sekali. Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Kim Taehyung, saranghae~~_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung menutup _–membanting_ pintu lokernya dengan kesal. Bunyinya cukup memekakkan telinga, sehingga beberapa siswa yang sedang berada di sekitarnya berjengit kaget. 'Yah, _neon nuguya_?' desis Taehyung geram.

"Santai, _brother_. Kau menakuti hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di sini." Bisik Jimin sambil melirik sekitarnya. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka menatap mereka kesal dan terganggu.

" _Mianhae, mianhae. Mianhae_ telah membuat kalian kaget." Jimin membungkuk meminta maaf disertai senyum canggung kepada beberapa orang siswa yang menatap mereka _–Taehyung lebih tepatnya_ dengan pandangan menusuk. "Silahkan lanjutkan kepentingan kalian. Abaikan saja alien bodoh ini."

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu penggemar istimewanya ini rajin mengiriminya surat. Namun sudah hampir dua minggu ini pula ia selalu gagal menemukan pelakunya. Gila, bahkan di akhir pekan penggemarnya ini menuliskan surat untuknya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran kalau ia marah pada penggemarnya ini, ia hanya merasa penasaran.

 _'Apakah ia selalu tahu jadwalku sehari-hari? Apakah ia selalu tahu ke mana aku pergi? Mengapa sekalipun aku tidak pernah menemukannya?'_ Taehyung membatin dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jimin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut jelmaan alien ini masih merasa kesal dan malah balik menerjangnya. "Penggemarmu lagi?"

"Dia itu benar-benar. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan aku benar-benar _clueless_ mengenai dirinya." Taehyung mendesah lalu menatap surat di tangannya.

Jimin merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ku pikir sebenarnya penggemarmu ini orang yang perhatian. Dia hampir selalu tahu keseharianmu dan emm mendukungmu?"

"Kau benar." Taehyung mengacak poninya frustasi. Terlalu penasaran dengan si pengirim surat misterius yang belum juga ingin menunjukkan jati dirinya. "Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang klub dance. Kita bisa terlambat dan kena omelan Hoseok _sunbae_."

"Eum, _kajja_." Jimin menggumam dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung menuju ruang latihan dance. Ia diam-diam mengamati raut wajah Taehyung, berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang sahabatnya pikirkan.

" _Wae_? Mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah yang masih tetap menghadap lurus ke depan.

Jimin tersenyum salah tingkah. Sial, ia ketahuan. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya pelan.

Keduanya lalu sama-sama terdiam sampai mereka berdua memasuki ruang dance. Taehyung lalu berjalan ke salah satu pojok ruangan dan duduk diam. Hari ini hari pertamanya memasuki klub dance, ia tidak mau banyak tingkah dulu. Salah-salah nanti ia malah dibully di sini.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang kini mulai membaur dengan anggota klub lainnya. Jimin memang orangnya ramah dan supel, tidak heran hampir seluruh anggota klub merasa nyaman dengannya.

Terdiam begini membuat Taehyung kembali ingat dengan penggemarnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia menyukainya _–perlakuannya-_ sebenarnya. Jimin benar. Kata-kata penyemangatnya entah mengapa membuat moodnya membaik. Terkadang memang ia terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi Taehyung menyukainya. Tanpa sadar, ia selalu bersemangat ketika membuka lokernya dan menemukan sepucuk surat tanpa nama dengan ketikan komputer rapi. Menerka-nerka kira-kira apa yang akan penggemarnya ceritakan di suratnya. Ugh, Taehyung benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya!

"Uh, Jungkookieeeee."

Lamunan Taehyung terhenti mendengar suara berisik yang ia kenal. Itu suara Jimin. Ia melihat Jimin berlari menyongsong seseorang yang baru muncul di balik pintu. Orang itu sempat terkejut, sebelum wajahnya berubah malas saat menatap sahabatnya.

Taehyung mengamati orang itu dari kejauhan. Oh, inikah bocah yang sering Jimin bicarakan? _Golden maknae klub_ dance, Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat begitu ingin menempeli Jungkook, walaupun terang-terangan Jungkook memasang wajah terganggu.

Jimin lalu berbalik ke Taehyung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, lantas menatap Taehyung dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Memberinya salam.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas salamnya pula dengan anggukan pelan. Bocah lelaki itu lalu berjalan ke pojok ruangan, menghiraukan Jimin yang terlihat _masih_ berusaha berbicara padanya.

 _'Orang yang selalu berada di sekitarku dan mengetahui semua jadwal kegiatanku.'_ Taehyung tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap Jimin di kejauhan. ' _Park Jimin?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam lokernya. Ia sedikit lelah setelah latihan dance pertamanya hari ini, jadi ia tidak mau membawa buku-buku berat ini ke rumah. Setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan asal ke loker, Taehyung bergegas menutup lokernya. Namun hei, apa itu surat dari penggemarnya lagi?

Taehyung mengunci lokernya kembali lalu membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya. Ia membacanya dalam hati sambil melangkah menjauhi ruang loker menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Di depan gerbang, ia celingukan ke sana ke mari mencari sosok Jimin. Mereka memang janjian untuk pulang bersama setelah latihan dance, namun tadi Jimin pamit sebentar dan menyuruh Taehyung menunggu di depan gerbang. _'Ke mana si bocah Busan itu?_ '

"Tae!" seseorang memanggilnya. Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jimin yang tergesa-gesa berlari ke arahnya. "Maaf, apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" kata Jimin sambil terengah-engah.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Matanya menatap ke arah Jimin yang kini sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kau darimana ngomong-ngomong?"

Jimin menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk rambutnya. "Suatu tempat." Jawab Jimin singkat. Taehyung memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Eiih, bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Taehyung angkat bahu sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dirinya bukan tipe orang yang suka kepo urusan orang lain, jadi kalau Jimin tidak mau bercerita maka ia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mereka berdua lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah. Taehyung memandang ke arah Jimin dan gumpalan kertas di tangannya secara bergantian. Selangkah di depannya, Jimin berjalan sambil sibuk mengoceh ini itu mengenai latihan dance hari ini.

.

.

.

 _05.05.2015_

 _Hello hello, i'm again._

 _Surat keduamu hari ini, ne? Kekeke_

 _Aku terlalu antusias melihatmu di ruang latihan dance. Aku tidak bisa menunggu esok hari untuk mengatakannya. SELAMAT DATANG DI KLUB DANCE! AKU BENAR-BENAR SANGAT MENYUKAI TARIANMU XD XD XD_

 _-your secret admirer_

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters to Kim Taehyung**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x ...**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning** Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka cerita, pairing, atau authornya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **PS**. Cerita ini **terinspirasi** oleh fanfiction milik author **jiraecha** di wattpad. Memang agak mirip, terutama di bagian awal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat ini berbeda. Kalau ada memang ada yang nggak suka/nggak berkenan bakalan kuhapus segera. (y)

.

.

.

 _[CHAPTER THREE]_

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat Hoseok hyung pulang terlambat lagi." Jimin berkata sambil mengunyah sandwich di tangannya.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kita juga pulang telat kemarin, Jimin-ah. Wajar bukan? Kita sama-sama habis mengikuti ekskul dance."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan mimik serius. "Kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh? Ini tentang stalkermu."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Ia lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Jimin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh saat ekskul dance kemarin? Ia terus-terusan menatap kita!" bisik Jimin.

Taehyung memundurkan wajahnya lalu berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian di ruang dance kemarin. "Kau benar." Ia mengangguk. "Tapi kupikir itu wajar, karena aku anak baru dan kau terlalu berisik."

Jimin merengut. "Ish, aku tidak berisik."

"Kau berisik, Park. Kalau dari penglihatanku kemarin, kau bukan sedang mengikuti klub dance. Kau lebih terlihat sibuk mencari perhatian _hoobae_ kesayanganmu. Siapa namanya? Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Bagaimana? Ia imut sekali kan? Jungkookie memang benar-benar imut!"

Taehyung mendecih melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau ini apa? _Fanboy_ nya?" ejek Taehyung.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jimin tertawa. "Hei, Tae. Jangan bilang kau cemburu?" tanya Jimin tersenyum genit sambil menowel dagu Taehyung.

"Dalam mimpimu! Dasar menjijikan." jawab Taehyung jijik dan menjitak kepala Jimin gemas.

Jimin mengaduh-aduh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "Aku bercanda, Alien. Astaga tanganmu itu terbuat dari batu ya? Keras sekali."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jimin yang kesakitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dapat jatahmu hari ini?"

"Jatah?"

"Surat penggemar maksudku." Jimin mengoreksi omongannya melihat kerut-kerut muncul di dahi mulus Taehyung.

"Aah." Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Tak ada apapun di lokerku sampai siang ini."

" _Jinjja?"_ Jimin mulai mengunyah sandwichnya lagi. "Dia sudah berhenti?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah."

Jimin menelan sandwichnya lalu buru-buru meminum jus jeruknya. "Hoseok _hyung_. Dia benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Kata Taehyung sambil mengunyah sandwich miliknyanya sendiri.

"Eyy." Jimin menggebrak meja di depannya. "Kita tahu ia pulang terlambat beberapa hari ini. Lalu dia juga menatapmu selama latihan klub berlangsung."

"Itu bukan alasan yang kuat, Jimin-ah." Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan mencurigai seseorang seperti itu. Dia itu ketua klubmu loh."

"Aku tahu. Dan dia juga ketua klubmu." Balas Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau membicarakan soal orang yang mencurigakan aku juga mencurigai seseorang." Kata Taehyung.

"Uh, siapa?"

"Kau." Taehyung berbisik pelan.

"Hah? _Nugu?_ "

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, aku baru menduganya saja. Aku juga tak yakin."

"Hey, katakan padaku! _Nuguya?_ " tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang aku masih tidak yakin."

"Ayolah, ayolah. Katakan padaku." Kata Jimin sambil menarik-narik ujung jas sekolah Taehyung.

"Nanti saja kuberitahu kalau sudah ku pastikan." Taehyung menampik tangan Jimin risih. "Dan berhenti menarik jasku! Astaga! Nanti bahannya melar, Park _Babo_."

Jimin manyun. "Tidak mau bilang ya sudah. Dasar Tae tidak asyik." Sungutnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi memang hanya sedikit siswa yang tinggal. Ia menyusuri deretan loker yang berjejer memanjang di sepanjang koridor ruang loker.

Jimin tadi menyuruhnya pulang duluan, karena anggota inti klub dance ada rapat untuk membahas perlombaan tingkat kota atau apalah itu. Taehyung hanya mengiyakan dan berjalan pulang, sebelum teringat ia belum mendapat suratnya hari ini.

Taehyung tahu Jimin sesungguhnya ingin menemaninya pulang, namun Taehyung menolaknya. Ia tahu Jimin merasa bersalah karena membahas sesuatu hal yang membuatnya murung di sisa hari ini.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Teringat kembali percakapannya tadi di kantin bersama Jimin. _–yang sangat berhasil sekali membuatnya jadi badmood._

.

.

 _"Hey, Tae. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Sesuatu yang agak sedikit sensitif." Jimin memandang wajah sahabatnya untuk menilai reaksinya. "Apa tak apa?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk. "Wae?_

 _Wajah Jimin berubah serius, dan Taehyung tahu sahabatnya bukan hanya menanyakan sesuatu yang biasa. "Jin hyung, benarkah ia menghubungimu lagi?"_

 _Taehyung terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah soda yang ia pesan. "Begitulah. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"_

 _"Dia menghubungiku kemarin malam." Jelas Jimin. "Tapi tidak ku angkat tentu saja." Jimin buru-buru menambahkan._

 _Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Kau angkat juga tak apa. Siapa tahu penting."_

 _"Aku tahu kau mengabaikannya, jadi untuk apa aku menjawabnya?" decih Jimin. "Jadi sejak kapan dia menghubungimu lagi? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau, harusnya bicara padaku jika sesuatu mengganggumu."_

 _"Cerewet." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum."Kupikir ini bukan sesuatu yang penting."_

 _Tangan Jimin bergerak meremas pelan tangan Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau tak apa, Tae-ah?"_

 _"Aku baik, tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?" Taehyung tersenyum lagi. Jimin tahu benar senyuman sahabatnya kali ini bukan senyuman tulus atau senyuman jahilnya. Ia meremas tangan Taehyung lebih keras, berusaha memberinya semangat._

 _"Aku tak apa. Sungguhan. Lagipula sudah lama sejak kejadian itu berlalu." Taehyung berkata sambil meremas balik tangan Jimin."No need to worry."_

 _"Aku selalu ada jika kau butuh sesuatu." Kata Jimin._

 _"Aku tahu." Taehyung mengangguk. '_ Kim Seokjin.' _Batin Taehyung menerawang._

.

.

.

 _05.06.2015_

 _Halo, Taehyung._

 _Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini. Wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa membaginya denganku._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu, namun aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah tersenyum, Kim Taehyung. Aku selalu mendukungmu._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.07.2015_

 _Hey again._

 _Kau masih terlihat murung_ L _Wae? Seseorang mengganggumu? Atau tugas-tugas yang datang terlalu banyak?_

 _Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu mendukungmu disini. Saranghae._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.08.2015_

 _Hai, AlienTae._

 _Aku mendengar sesuatu dari seseorang. Kim Seokjin, apakah karenanya? Apakah kau masih memikirkannya?_ _L_

 _Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi tetaplah tersenyum oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.09.2015_

 _Hallo._

 _Orang-orang mengatakan coklat bisa menaikkan mood. Aku menaruh coklat di depan pintu lokermu. Ku harap itu bisa membuat moodmu kembali hari ini._

 _Ps. Aku masih menunggu senyumanmu._

 _Pss. Saranghae_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.10.2015_

 _Hari ini aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Ah aku tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Andai ada loker di depan rumahmu, aku akan memberikannya setiap hari._

 _Ah apa yang kubicarakan? Maafkan aku TwT_

 _Kau sudah menerima coklat dariku?_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

 _05.11.2015_

 _Pagi, Taehyung._

 _Hari yang baru! Awal yang baru! Ku harap hari ini aku bisa melihat senyumanmu, Taehyung._

 _Bersemangatlah! Semoga hari mu menyenangkan!^^_

 _-your secret admirer_

 _._

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Matanya asal memandang ke sekelilingnya mencari hal yang menarik. Kelasnya sedang kosong kali ini, seseorang bilang gurunya ijin cuti sakit. Kelasnya kini riuh oleh suara-suara teman sekelasnya yang asyik melakukan berbagai hal random.

Ia benar-benar merasa kebosanan. Karena pertama, Jimin sedang di ruang klub dance untuk berlatih, dan kedua ia tidak bisa sekedar membuka aplikasi di ponselnya karena ponselnya mati.

Bukan, ponsel pintarnya bukan sedang kehabisan baterai. Namun memang ia sengaja mematikannya.

Beberapa hari ini seseorang menghubunginya, _sunbae_ nya yang kini sudah lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Bukan masalah kalau itu hanya _sunbae_ biasa yang mengirim pesan untuk menanyakan kabar. Namun sunbae yang ini spesial, sangat spesial hingga dapat membuat moodnya turun akhir-akhir ini.

Kim Seokjin.

 _Sunbae_ tampan _–dan juga cantik di waktu yang sama-_ yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati. Ia dan _sunbaen_ ya ini mulai dekat ketika mereka berada pada divisi yang sama di dewan sekolah. Seokjin adalah senior pembimbingnya, sementara Taehyung yang masih anak baru sering bertanya ini itu pada Seokjin.

Mereka lalu dekat dan tidak menunggu waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk menjalin hubungan. Berbulan-bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka begitu mulus nyaris tanpa masalah, tanpa pertengkaran yang berarti, tanpa adanya perdebatan atau bahkan adu mulut kecil.

Hingga suatu hari di hari kelulusan Seokjin, ia memilih untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh alias LDR. Ia pikir lebih baik untuk meluruskan hubungan mereka sebelum ia pindah jauh keluar kota dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung, saat itu tidak bisa menolak meskipun jauh dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia pikir mungkin lebih baik mereka mencobanya lebih dahulu, namun Seokjin tidak setuju. Butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Taehyung bisa terima dan bisa move on dari bayang-bayang Seokjin.

Taehyung menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Ugh, sudah cukup ia murung beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali bersemangat dan ceria lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sudah cukup ia memikirkan Seokjin, sudah cukup ia merisaukan _sunbae_ nya itu.

Lagipula sekarang ia hanya _mantan_ bagi Seokjin, dan mungkin Seokjin bukan menghubunginya untuk membahas hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

.

 _._

 _._

Taehyung mendorong pintu ruang dance pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Jimin latihan karena merasa kebosanan. Toh ia juga anggota klub dance sekarang, jadi sah-sah saja dia berada di sini.

Suasana di ruangan ini tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Taehyung pikir ia akan menemukan Jimin bersama grupnya sedang berlatih dance dengan musik menghentak-hentak, namun nyatanya justru ruangan ini begitu sepi.

Tidak ada Park Jimin, tak ada musik yang menghentak. Hanya terlihat sosok seseorang yang duduk memainkan handphonenya di salah satu sudut ruangan. _'Sial, apa Jimin membohongiku?'_

Tak mau ambil pusing, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hey, eum. _Annyeong_?" sapa Taehyung.

Sosok itu berbalik. Ah, Taehyung mengenalinya. Si _maknae_ kesayangan Jimin.

"Eum _, annyeong_." Jawab Jungkook. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, _sunbaenim_?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ah, aku mencari Park Jimin. Apa dia kesini? Tadi ia berpamitan padaku untuk berlatih beberapa gerakan dance untuk perlombaan mendatang." Jawab Taehyung kikuk.

"Aaa, Jimin _hyung_." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Ia umm maksudku kami, memang sedang latihan. Tapi kami sedang _break_ sekarang. Barusan ia pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman."

"Begitu." Gumam Taehyung sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ano, boleh aku menunggunya di sini? Kelasku sedang jam kosong, dan aku kebosanan." Kata Taehyung sambil meringis.

"Tentu. Jimin _hyung_ bilang ia tak akan lama." Jungkook lalu kembali sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

Taehyung lalu ikut duduk di lantai. Baik ia maupun Jungkook hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Taehyung hanya terbengong menatapi lantai ruangan dance, sementara Jungkook masih asyik dengan handphone di tangannya. Ugh, sebenarnya Taehyung benci suasana awkward begini.

"Jadi, kau Jeon Jungkook. Benar?" tanya Taehyung membuka pembicaraan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya dan beralih memandang Taehyung. "Ne, _sunbaenim_."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku _hyung_ saja, oke?"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk. " _Ne, hyung_."

Sepi lagi. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Baik Taehyung atau Jungkook tidak ada yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Taehyung meremas tangannya pelan. Apa bedanya dengan di berdiam diri di kelas bila akhirnya ia hanya duduk bengong di sini?

"Errr, Jimin sering bercerita tentangmu." Kata Taehyung kembali mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. " _Jinjja_? Ku harap ia tidak menceritakan hal buruk tentangku."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak. Kebanyakan yang ia katakan adalah betapa kau sungguh imut dan semacamnya."

Jungkook menekuk mukanya masam. "Sudah kuduga. Dia benar-benar ingin ku tendang tepat di pantat sepertinya."

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau begitu kejam."

Jungkook nyengir lebar mendengar perkatakaan Taehyung. "Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padanya untuk tidak mengataiku imut, tapi ia benar-benar keras kepala." Jungkook mendengus. "Bahkan tubuhku lebih tinggi darinya!"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Hoobaenya ini memang lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Tubuh Jungkook mungkin hampir setinggi tubuhnya.

"Jungkookie!"

Pintu ruang klub tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka membuat kedua manusia yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Jungkook mendesis sebal, berniat menyumpahi siapapun yang telah membuatnya kaget.

"Jeon! Awas kalau kau membohongiku kali ini." Teriak sosok itu, Hoseok sambil melangkah memasuki ruang klub dengan nafas terengah.

Jungkook buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu, lalu mencubit pinggangnya gemas. "Tidak usah berisik begitu, _hyung babo_." Desisnya. "Bukan hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini." Bisiknya.

"Uh, uh?" Hoseok tersadar dan melongokkan kepalanya melewati tubuh Jungkook, lalu menyengir salah tingkah. "Ah iya, kau benar. _A-annyeong."_ Sapa Hoseok gugup pada Taehyung.

" _Annyeong_ , sunbaenim. Kim Taehyung _imnida_. Anggota klub dance yang baru kemarin bergabung." Kata Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, aku mengenalimu. Teman Jimin, benarkan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne, _sunbaenim_."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aih, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku _hyung_ saja." Kata Hoseok. "Hey, kau tidak ada kelas? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Kelasku sedang kosong. Aku ke sini untuk menyusul Jimin sekalian menonton kalian berlatih." Jelas Taehyung sambil menggeleng pelan. "Bolehkah?"

Hoseok melirik Jungkook lagi, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja. Kau juga anggota klub." Hoseok celingkuan ke sana ke mari, kemudian memandang Jungkook dengan wajah kebingungan. "Ke mana Jimin?"

"Dia pergi sebentar, katanya ingin membeli minuman." Jawab Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi kurasa ia sudah pergi agak lama."

Hoseok mendengus. "Bocah itu. Haish, makin lama ia makin sering menghilang."

"Jiminie sering menghilang?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. "Menghilang bagimana?"

Hoseok menggaruk rambutnya. "Ya, menghilang. Begitulah." Ia melirik Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya, memberinya gestur untuk menjelaskan kepada Taehyung. _'Kau yang jelaskan.'_

 _'Ish kenapa aku?'_ Jungkook mendumel dalam hati. Namun ia lakukan juga perintah tanpa suara dari _hyung_ nya. "Jimin hyung sering ijin ketika latihan. Ia bilang tak kan lama, tapi nyatanya ia pergi lama sekali." Sungut Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Taehyung makin penasaran.

Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook _–lagi_ dengan gestur bertanya, "Berapa lama, Kookie-ah?"

"Entahlah. Beberapa minggu ini?" jawab Jungkook tidak yakin.

"Ya, dan semakin sering akhir-akhir ini." Hoseok angkat bahu. "Aku penasaran ke mana si bocah pendek ini menghilang. Sudah tahu kompetisi tinggal beberapa minggu lagi" kata Hoseok geram.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek, Hoseok _hyung_?" teriak Jimin.

Ketiga pasang mata menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. _Uh sejak kapan ia di sini?_

Terlihat sosok Park Jimin yang menghampiri mereka dengan muka tertekuk. "Kau pikir badanmu itu setinggi apa?"

Hoseok melotot dengan bengis, sementara Jungkook tersedak menahan tawa.

Jimin memandangi Jungkook judes. "Tidak usah tertawa, kau _maknae._ Kita hanya selisih beberapa senti."

"Uh paling tidak aku lebih tinggi dari kalian berdua, _hyungdeul_." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dan aku masih belum berhenti tumbuh."

"Sialan. Lihat saja, aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu." Kata Jimin sambil memukul lengan Jungkook main-main.

"Uh, uh. Aku akan menantikannya, Jiminie~ ".

" _Neo!_ Haish!"

"Eih, eih. Sudah hentikan." Hoseok berusaha melerai pertengakaran Jungkook dan Jimin. "Kalian ini harusnya menyimpan energi untuk berlatih, bukan berdebat mengenai tinggi badan. Demi tuhan." Desah Hoseok frustasi.

"Energi kami masih banyak karena masih muda, _hyungie_. Kau jangan khawatir." Jimin nyengir. "Aku bahkan masih kuat berlatih untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

"Kau ingin bilang aku ini sudah tua?!"

"Kalau _hyung_ merasa begitu."

"Bocah pendek sialan!"

Jimin lalu buru-buru berlari melihat perempatan imajiner di dah Hoseok sambil tertawa-tawa. Taehyung memandang perdebatan ketiganya dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ternyata keputusannya menyusul Jimin tidak buruk juga.

"Hoseok _hyung_ harusnya berhenti untuk terlalu cemas." Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang bergumam pelan sambil memandangi Hoseok. "Sekarang malah jadi stress sendiri kan?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook berjengit kaget. "Astaga, sejak kapan kau di situ hyung?" seru Jungkook. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sejak tadi." Taehyung memandang _hooba_ enya _sweatdrop_."Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. "Tidak apa kalau ini adalah hal yang rahasia, aku hanya penasaran saja." Kata Taehyung buru-buru menambahkan.

Jungkook tertawa. "Ini bukan rahasia, lagipula semua anggota klub juga tahu kalau Hoseok hyung sedang stress."

"Stress? _Waeyo_?"

"Kompetisi dance itu." Bisik Jungkook. "Karena salah satu anggota cidera, ia harus mengganti formasi dan sebagian gerakannya. Ah, karena itu juga Jimin _hyung_ juga akhirnya masuk ke tim."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Begitu."

"Eum." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lalu mencondongkan badannya sedikit mendekati Taehyung. "Makanya ia agak sedikit sensitif. Sedikit-sedikit marah seperti perempuan." tambahnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terkikik pelan. Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."  
Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung. " _Ne_. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, _hyung_."

 _05.12.2015_

 _Hello, sunshine._

 _Tampaknya kau terlihat lebih baik akhir-akhir ini? Apakah karena kau mengikuti ekskul dance? *Aku melihatmu mengobrol akrab dengan anggota klub dance*_

 _Apapun itu, aku senang kau kembali, Taehyung._

 _-your secret admirer_

 _05.13.2015_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tbc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai._

 _I'm back?_


End file.
